Can't You See?
by NoComments
Summary: Set in an AU were Canada (Matthew) just begun in college and somehow ends up to be Gilbert Beildschmidt's, one of his cousin's best friends and his twin's worst enemy, new roommate. The problem is that Matthew suffers from a worst case scenario of Depression, and he hides it from everyone. Main pairing is PruCan. (rated T for Depression, and Gilbert and Arthur's mouth)


**Can't you see?**

**This is my first story on FanFictionNet**

**(who would have thought that it would be a yaoi/shounen ai PruCan?)**

**anyways please go easy on me with this, and don't worry, I've written a lot more fictions and such, this is just the first one on FanFiction (aaaaaaaaaaaand my first Hetalia fanfic SO BE EASY ON ME IF CHARACTERS ARE OOC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any Hetalia characters, short said I. Own. Nothing. **

**PruCan**

**Chapter 1**

Light flickering, the smell of alcohol smearing through the house, loud, drunk teenagers either dancing, talking, drinking or throwing up in the backyard. Some kind of wasted, drunk guy would come up without any sense of direction and dance on the table, yelling about who knows what; then pass out.

You might have already guessed it, but this was a party, not just any party; a good bye party for ending high-school. And the poor blond Canadian with the mid long hair and glasses was currently sitting by a table in this party.

And to be honest, the Canadian, Matthew Williams didn't really enjoy parties, or loud music, or alcohol, or crowds, or drunks, oh for the heck of it he didn't like any of these stuff! It gave him a heart attack each time some kind of drunk would come by his table and try to mumble something; which was almost impossible since the guy was obviously too drunk to think.

So what is the poor "little" Canadian doing here then? Well to put it shortly, his one and only Twin; Alfred Jones, had literally dragged him there, and now he was drunk partying with some kind of friends from their High School. Alfred had many times tried to convince Matthew to get friends and pretty much be more fun, but he wasn't really good at talking to others, not even to look at them for that matter. It was not that he was shy, well sure he was quite why but it was also the fact that he wasn't used to people even noticing him, it had always been his brother that would be loud and ignorant, yet friendly.

Alfred was actually one of the popular ones in high school, and that made for some reason Matthew even more invisible.

It was two kinds of "popularities" in their high school, or to say it right, it was two groups that are popular. And the two groups are practically enemies with each other. One of the groups was Alfred's, that contained his twin Alfred Jones, the British one, Arthur Kirkland (for some kind of weird reason since he is known for being "boring", "too strict", "mean", "too much of a gentleman", "too loud", the list goes on and on), the guy from Denmark, Mathias Køhler and the Norwegian one who was dragged into the group because of Denmark; Lukas Bondevik.

And so it was the second group, which was called the "Bad Touch Trio", that group contained the Spanish, nice and gentle guy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the romance obsessed guy from France, Francis Bonnefoy. And the white haired German- no, Prussian, call him German and hell would break loose, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The problem was that Francis Bonnefoy was Matthew's cousin who had practically raised the poor boy even though they were at the same age! And though Matthew weren't really noticed by the school, if Francis or Alfred began talking to him, the other one would have a war break loose.

There was one time when the Canadian were walking down the corridor to get to the cafeteria as fast as possible, that someone pushed him, _hard,_ as he was on his way down the stairs. He stumbled down the stairs without being able to get up. Francis had been the one to found him and made him hang out with him and the Bad Touch Trio for the rest of the day, something Alfred noticed when they reached the cafeteria.

Long story short; Alfred had hurried over to the trio and started a fight with Francis saying things like "He is my brother, my god damn _twin_! So if it's any group he should be in then it's _mine!_"

Francis simply replied with the usual "I was the one who raised him, _non?"_

It ended up with Antonio holding back Francis and Norway, Denmark AND Arthur holding back Alfred while Matthew were shaken while Gilbert tried frustrated to calm him.

This happened often; who knew Alfred could have such a high temper? He probably got it from the Brit he always hung out with.

Well, back to reality.

Matthew gave away a sigh, standing up then making his way to the door, getting out from this alcohol smelling place, he _hated _the smell of alcohol, it reminded him so much from the time he had to go back to his father for a few months.

Walk out, taking a deep breath; finally being able to do so. Then decide if he should go back inside or escape for the night. But sadly before being able to decide, his brother came out, drunk as ever sadly. "HEY DUDEEEEE~" His Twin slurped, throwing an arm around the blond Canadian, probably too drunk to be able to stand.

Matthew flinched, trying to gently push his brother off him. "come ooooon broo~ take a drink orrr two~ I'm tha hero after all~" without understanding how that was supposed to make sense, Matthew pushed harder. After doing so Alfred gave a snort and then walking – close to falling – back to the house where the "wild" party was, even though it was most likely soon an end to this party since most of the ones who were there were drunk out of their mind.

A sigh came from Matthew as he decided to walk home, he hadn't been drinking much anyway, his cousin, Francis, gave him some wine since that was almost the only Alcohol drink Matthew liked the taste of but he hadn't been drinking enough to get drunk, not even close to be honest. He put in his earplugs and switched on whatever music he had on his IPod, he didn't really understand why Alfred had dragged him to the party at all when no one actually noticed him at all. Someone even sat on his lap because they "didn't see him there" … THREE TIMES

Matthew was sick and tired of no one actually noticing him, not even at home. But hopefully the most of it would end when he got to college, he had even tried to practice at talking to strangers, like when going to the local coffee shop and talking a bit to the waitress or make a conversation at that one bar Francis once made him go at, not that it bothered him much since he got that heavily wine Francis' family made, he had missed it so much since he moved.

The first time he tried at the coffee shop, it got kind of awkward since Matthew had no idea how to start a conversation, but the waitress was nice and helped him a lot since he was one of their fast costumiers, he was very grateful for that.

It was very dark down the street, almost the only light that was left was from the moon, but it helped Matthew to relax, believe it or not but Matthew liked the dark way more than the light, at night, in the dark, everything was more relaxing, and when you think about it, if you're in danger and need to hide; it's easier to hide in the dark than the light, and yet the moonlight will help if you're lost. That was at least his thoughts.

Matthew allowed him to show a faint smile on his face when he thought about the darkness and the moonlight. And the smile grew bigger when one of his favorite songs came on; "Indestructible" by the heavy metal band "Disturbed". Yes Matthew listened to heavy metal, and rock and all that kind of sorts. It helped him a lot with controlling his mind and feelings, but no one really knew he was a fan of that music genre, or anyone but Francis that is. It was that he hid it or anything, he just didn't tell anyone, Francis quickly found out simply by stealing his earplugs when he was listening to music, and he was quite surprised by what the young and calm Canadian listened to, but he understood why and there wasn't any problem really.

Matthew must have been too deep down in his music to notice the red sports car racing towards him and the yell not too far behind him; he looked with wide eyes to his side, only to be blended by the sharp light from the car but just couldn't close his eyes because of the shock. He didn't notice the arms which wrapped around his waist and dragged him backwards. He could only see blur of the car driving past him in a dangerous speed.

His savior and he landed on their back with a "thud" and he swore he could hear someone curse in french before he blacked out.

* * *

Matthew were half awake with faint voices all around him, his head hurt but luckily not too much, what happened…? He was confused about who were around him until he heard a certain French voice.

"_Je jure que je vais trouver ce bâtard et quand je fais, je vais-"_

"Francis! _¡Cálmate!, _it's ok now, he didn't get hurt just a little shock, _¿de acuerdo?" _

Matthew opened his eyes slowly but twitched from the strong light, he turned his head to see a dead – worried Francis with Antonio trying desperately to calm him down. He heard a grunt between Francis ranting.

"_dummkopf_, the Birdie is avake and has been avhile now"

Suddenly faster than ever Francis turned and met Matthews tired gaze, "_MATTHIEU!"_Francis practically jumped on the Canadian while Antonio chuckled. "_êtes-vous d'accord?"_Francis asked Matthew as he checked his head._ "O-oui…" _Matthew mumbled.

Francis smiled at him, "You should zhank Antonio, 'e 'aved your life in the last 'econd" Matthew nodded making the Spaniard grin; he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by a certain American bursting through the door. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD" Alfred yelled making his way to the couch, first now Matthew realized he had been lying on the couch in the living room in his and Francis' apartment that their uncle had borrowed them for the moment.

Francis smirked at the American's behavior. "Good to see you too, 'ousin" now Alfred was almost red of anger and he pushed the French hard, making him stumble backwards with Antonio helping him so he wouldn't fall "What the fuck did you mean in your text with "Matthew was almost run down by a car so we took him home"!?"

Francis shrugged "I meant vhat I vrote?" Alfred glared daggers at him before turning his gaze to his twin, who now sat in utter shock. "A-Alfred…?" the loud American sighed "I'm sorry Matthew I'm just angry at _your _cousin"

Francis tilted his head "and vhat gives you zhe reason to be angry at me? Who vas it zhat abandoned his _ovn brother, knowing_ he didn't like being alone and certainly _not _at a party? _Non?"_

"And what do you know about him?! You're not his fucking twin brother!"

"I grew up vith him in case you forgot"

"I don't give a single _fuck_ about if you grew up with him or not he's my _brother_ you bastard!"

"But I've still knovn him longer zhan you" Francis said with a low growl, but Alfred ignored him and continued.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him again!"

"Hov can you decide somezhing like zhat? You don't ovn him after all"

"WHY YOU-"

They continued bickering at each other as the Prussian leaned over to the Canadian and the Spaniard "They sound like Francis raped the poor Birdie" Matthew blushed at his comment but agreed with a chuckle, as well did Antonio "_Sì" _

Matthew sighed and looked down in his lap; at least he wasn't invisible for the moment.

**[A/N] **

**ERMAFRUCKDRUCKDUCKFUCKINGGERD **

**DIS IS ACTUALLY MAH FIRST HETALIA FIC **

**And it's a FREAKING PRUCAN *dies***

**ok so like I said earlier, this is my very first Hetalia FanFic AND my very first FanFic posted on FanFiction so please go easy on me.**

**correct me, compliment me, hate on me, please R&W**

_**Translates:**_

"_Je jure que je vais trouver ce bâtard et quand je fais, je vais-"_

"_I swear I'm gonna find that bastard and when I do, I'll-"_

"_¡Cálmate!"_

"_Calm down!"_

"_¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Okay?"_

"_êtes-vous d'accord?"_

"_are you okay?"_

_(The rest is pretty obvious, no?)_


End file.
